


Ah

by GoringWriting



Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Bisexual Caleb Widogast, Bisexual Mollymauk Tealeaf, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Napping, POV Caleb Widogast, Protective Mollymauk Tealeaf, Slice of Life, Tiefling!Essek AU, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Essek accidentally startles his parents, and other people.Based on the art work of @starsnart on Tumblr. Specifically this installment is inspired by the art you can find here...https://starsnart.tumblr.com/post/643963848563572736/do-you-remember-that-ridiculously-huge-captain-hat
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Ah

Caleb slumps into the room where Molly, Jester, and Fjord are sitting on the couches, absolutely exhausted. He immediately drops down next to Molly and lays his head in his husband’s lap, turned towards the man’s torso. Long fingers begin to run through his hair and he allows himself to relax a bit. 

“Bad day Cay-Leb?” Jester asks. 

“Ja, Essek was very fussy today. He didn’t want to go down for his nap. It took an hour to tire him out enough to get him to fall asleep,” Caleb says. 

“I’m sorry darling. I’ll put him to bed tonight so you can go to bed early,” Molly says. 

“No. It’s alright. I like putting him to bed with you,” Caleb says, he begins to doze off as Molly continues playing with his hair. It’s quite relaxing and he can hear his friends speaking above him in low voices to not disturb him. His friends can sometimes be considerate. Fjord definitely has tempered Jester’s chaotic streak and she has made him more willing to try chaos. They fit together nicely. 

Like he and Molly do. 

Like Beau and Yasha do.

Even if Essek doesn’t like it. 

Caleb chuckles softly thinking about Essek’s latest escapade with his Aunts and Uncle. It’s cute how much he cares for Jester and Yasha. But, perhaps he should work with Essek in regards to his treatment of Fjord and Beau. 

There’s still a mark on Fjord where Essek bit into him with all of his might. He didn’t even have teeth! Yet somehow he managed to leave a mark on Fjord that refuses to vanish. 

He’s so out of it he’s not even sure what the people above him are saying. 

“Uh...Fjord...is that your hat?” Jester says.

“What hat?”

“The big one Caduceus and I bought you!” Jester says, and that sounds like something Caleb needs to worry about. So, he sits up and cracks his back a little bit and then looks over to where Jester is staring. 

Sure enough the hat that they gave Fjord is sitting in the middle of the hall. And boy, did Caleb forget how huge that thing is. 

“How did it get to the middle of the hall?” Molly asks, looking at the hat. Tail wrapping around Caleb’s waist, Caleb pats it gently. 

As they watch, the hat begins to slide across the floor. Startling Fjord who jumps up off the couch. Molly leaps over the arm of the couch and pulls Caleb off it and behind him protectively.

“Could it be a mimic?” Fjord asks, reaching for his sword. 

“Ah!” Caleb hears. 

“No, I know what this is,” Caleb says, approaching the hat to pick it up. Underneath it is a naughty purple tiefling who should be taking a nap. When the hat is lifted he looks up. 

“Ah,” he says again.

“Essek, you are supposed to be taking a nap,” Caleb says, picking him up and when he does Essek presses his cheek against his chest. A soft purr working it’s way up. His tail wrapping around Caleb’s wrist to hold on. 

“Alright let’s get you back to bed,” Caleb says, and carries him into the nursery. Lowering the net above the crib because it clearly didn’t do its job this time. He settles Essek down and then drags the rocking chair over and sits in it, sliding his wrist through the bars and Essek immediately wraps around it. 

“I suppose this is much better, Ja?” Caleb says softly watching Essek’s eyes droop a little before he finally seems to fall asleep. Caleb smiles and slowly drifts into sleep himself.


End file.
